Whenever There Is You
by Brightly Bound
Summary: Sirius and Remus are great friends, but a series of events- all involving chocolate... and sometimes leather, strangely enough- will bring them closer together. Slash, MWPP era, and set post-Hogwarts.


**Whenever There Is You**

**A/N**: To T. Felton; Happy (VERY) Belated Birthday.

**Prologue**: Forces… Darling

Sirius gazed at himself critically, turning this way and that. With every shift, there was a _squelch_ sound of leather against leather, and with every angle he viewed in his reflection, Sirius huffed with apparent displeasure.

"Bollocks," he muttered finally, forcing himself to admit the terrible and obvious conclusion. "I've gained weight."

Sirius sucked in a breath with determination, then gave up and exhaled roughly, allowing his stomach muscles to relax so that a thin layer of fat rolled out and over his tight (and unbuttoned) leather trousers. The unpleasant mirror above his dresser, donned Ramona, winced loudly at the sight of him, and said, "Time to buy up a size, I'd say."

"Bloody fuck," Sirius groaned, reached over to the plate of hot fudge brownies on his unmade bed, and bit into the gooey center, demolishing more than half in one go. Crumbs trickled down his chin, along his bare chest, to at last land between his feet.

It was then that his flat mate and best friend Remus Lupin walked in.

"Have you seen the plate of-" he started, just a step over the threshold. His mouth hung open, astounded at the sight before him; Remus would never get to finish that sentence.

"What?" Sirius said defensively. "Can't a guy eat around here?"

Remus stared.

Sirius rolled his eyes, stuffed the other half of brownie into his mouth, and said, specks of chocolate bursting from his mouth, "Honestly, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

_That_ seemed to snap Remus out of his stupor. "True," Remus finally muttered. Louder, he said, "Really, though, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I'm going through my trunk. We've been out of Hogwarts—"

"—a year," Remus finished for him, exasperated. "We've been out of Hogwarts for an entire year, and you've just now started cleaning out your trunk?"

With furrowed brows, Sirius nodded, confused as to why Remus was so flabbergasted. "Well, yeah."

"Right. Well," Remus concluded, walking towards him, "I'll be taking these."

Sirius hardly had time to register why the arm Remus grazed erupted into goose bumps when the plate of brownies was swiped from right in front of him.

"Hey!" he protested. "I've gained weight! I'm in a fit of depression! I _need_ those!"

"No, you don't," Remus said firmly. "You're a dog half the time, and you know how your stomach gets after a batch of anything with chocolate. Besides, you stole these from me, from my room, while I was—"

"—off taking a literal piss," Sirius interrupted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I know. I waited for the proper distraction- in this case, your bladder- and was rewarded with those freshly baked brownies."

Remus ignored him. "And what do you mean by you've 'gained weight'?" he asked, incredulous. "There's nothing to you."

"There has to be something to me," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "because these pants do _not_ fit anymore."

Sirius sighed and gazed at himself in the mirror once more, which _tutted_ at him.

"Of course they don't fit you," Remus said, putting the plate of brownies down to have a better look at the leather slacks; Sirius contemplated taking a chocolate treat, but refrained. "You bought these in 5th year."

This was news to Sirius, and his plans to swipe another brownie were put on hold. With wide eyes, Sirius twisted around, attempting to look at the tag of what he thought were his favorite leather pants. He turned once, twice, three times, like a dog chasing its tail, before finally giving up and stripping.

It wasn't until Sirius had read the tag on his pants and was satisfied with what it read that he realized he was standing starkers with the audience of his best friend and a plate of brownies.

"Err," was all Sirius could say, covering his privates.

"I'll, uh, leave you to it then," Remus said as a self-satisfied smirk bloomed across his face. His amber eyes flittered down for a moment before coming to rest on Sirius' face.

With werewolf-like reflexes, Remus wiped at the corner of Sirius' mouth gently with the large pad of his thumb, grabbed his platter of cookies, and left the room.

Sirius gazed out through the empty doorway. _Did that really just happen?_

Forces- or something like a great number of snitches flying around in his stomach- made him think that, yes, that really _did_ just happen.

.

.

.

**A/N**: More to come soon, hopefully. This is my first Sirius/Remus fic, and it's a bit of a challenge, only because T. Felton requested a few things of me. Sirius, apparently, is portrayed most frequently as the "man" in his relationship with Remus (I wouldn't know, of course, as I don't normally read this ship), so why not give it the ole switcheroo? Also, this story must be at least five chapters long and mention a certain scar and motorcycle.

I hope you enjoy it.

Stick around! Review, please!


End file.
